The Dragon Lord Of Ice
by ThedemonlordPingu
Summary: A man is not defined by what he was but by what he does, follow Daemon of House Lucifer through out his journey through the Game of Thrones. Self insert. gender bending. rated M for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**The dragon lord of ice**

Chapter 1

' _Where am I?'_ was the first thought I had as I awoke, I couldn't open my eyes for some reason and I felt as if I was surrounded on all sides by a weight of some sort. The last thing I remember was going to bed and then this, I tried wiggling a bit but soon realized that I felt extremely weak and I could barely move, as if my prison was responding to my movements I felt something pushing me. It took me less than a second for me to realize what was happening, _I'm a baby and I'm about to be born… what the fuck?!'_ was the thought that was going through my mind as I exited me prison and took my first breath. After a moment I managed to open my eyes and I was greeted by blurred shapes that soon came into shape. A woman who was holding me with black hair and grey eyes and a man with silver blonde hair with violet eyes and a strong build. As I looked at them the woman started to speak in a strange language to the man who responded before pointing at me and saying three words which I assumed was my name… _my new name_.

Daemon Stark Lucifer.

The thoughts that went through my mind was, _'well fuck'_ and _'I'm in game of thrones…double fuck'_ after a moment of panic I calmed down before I started to think about my situation, eventually I fell asleep and when I awoke I knew things were going to change for better or worse.

* * *

Nine years later…

* * *

Nine years I have been in the world of Game of Thrones and I have not been idle, I found out early on that I was in Valyria but that the freehold hadn't been created yet which in turn meant that I was nearly 8000 years too early to make any real difference. Deciding that I wouldn't let that get to me I lived my life to my fullest, I learnt everything my parents could offer me and that was a lot considering they were very powerful nobles with my father being the lord of a large city and my mother being the daughter of the king in the north. I learned the ways of war and ruler ship, blacksmithing and the secrets of Valyrian steel, sorcery and all its uses and engineering and all its uses as well. I also learned High Valyrian, common and the language of the first men. Granted I had a head start in engineering, ruler ship and combat as in my previous life I had trained as a combat engineer in the British army and was the heir to big multi-national corporation also considering that I had an A level in most subjects taught in Britain and a degree in mechanical engineering and Biology, chemistry and Physics. I also had a degree in Politics due to my Dad wanting me to know how to deal with politicians. My training with blacksmithing and sorcery was where I had difficulty at first but I eventually got the hand of it. At the moment I am walking to my father's solar as he had summoned me for a special event, when I arrived at my father's solar I knocked thrice before being allowed in. my father was looking at me with a proud look as he gestured me forward towards a chest behind him, when he spoke he spoke in a loud a powerful tone.

"My son, today you will be granted the greatest thing I can ever give you" when he finished speaking he pulled something out of the chest and what he pulled out left me confused for a few seconds before realization hit me. He was holding a white with light blue patterns egg, except this wasn't any egg this was a…

"Dragon egg" I breathed out in awe as I brought out my hands to hold it and as I held it I could feel warmth coming from it and shuddering, I could also feel as if something was sapping my strength. I looked to my father to see him just looking at the egg. When I turned back to look at the egg I saw a crack form on it before it exploded outwards to reveal its contents, its content was a small dragon which was snow white with light blue under belly, wings and eyes. As I held it looked up at me before cocking its head to its side in confusion, probably because it thought that it was being held by a strange looking creature with white hair and violet-grey eyes, before it snuggled into my chest for warmth where it promptly fell asleep. After a minute of me just looking at it I turned to look at my father who was standing there now with my mother who had a confused and a slightly fearful look on her face before it was replaced by proud look.

After that my father told me that he had spent considerable amount of gold just to get the egg and that he expected me to bring glory to house Lucifer, I told him I would and things continued on from there except this time I had another thing to learn and that was learning to ride and fight on my dragon who I named after my mother, Arya.

* * *

Time-skip 5 years.

* * *

I am 14 today or 4 and 10 as it is said in this world and I am preparing my journey to go and see Westeros, I am quite excited as this will allow me to see the north and with it the Wall. I was currently securing things to Arya's saddle as I got all my belongings ready, off to the side my mother, father and 4-month year old sister stood looking at me in sadness. My mother was actually crying and hugging onto my father right arm while she used her right arm to hold little Lyanna, eventually I secured everything and climbed onto Arya's back and spoke my final farewells to my family. After that was done I gently kicked the sides of Arya and we took off into the air.

It would take me around 2 months of flying to reach Winterfell but when I arrived I saw people waiting on the ground for me and with a word in the old tongue I commanded Arya to land in front of them. I gently slid down and walked towards the group, more specifically an elderly man with greying hair and eyes. I came to a stop in front of him before I held out my hand to shake his while introducing myself.

"greetings I am Daemon Stark Lucifer and I assume you to be my grandfather?" the slight smile I got was all the confirmation I needed. the man eventually introduced himself to be Brandon Stark, and on the inside I was jumping with excitement as I was talking with Bran the builder, and invited me inside to stay. That evening I chatted with my grandfather and asked him about the hero, there was no need to say which hero as the one I was referring to was the one who beat back the White Walkers, to which he sadly said that he had died around 14 years ago around the time I was born. I also asked him about Dragonsteel and what it was but sadly my grandfather has little knowledge on it. We also talked about Westerosi, specifically First Man, sorcery and how it was different from Valyrian Sorcery to which my Grandfather explained to me that Valyrian magic leant more towards destruction and fire whereas the first man magic leant towards other uses such as building, healing, ice, shadow and mental magic's. I decided that I would stay at Winterhold until I had become at least proficient in the first man magic style, this would lead me to staying for a whole year before my Grandfather said that the only ones who could teach me more about magic was the children of the forest. After I was done learning from grandfather I decided, in secret as grandfather would try and stop me, that I would find and challenge a child of the forest to challenge on who was the strongest in magic as after all who could beat me now.

I didn't take me long to find the where abouts of one from my grandfather after he had a few drinks and I set out to find it. When I found one it was well over the Wall, I saw that it was kneeling in front of a weirwood tree and decided to land Arya next to it in order to try and scare it. It didn't succeed so I got irritated and called out in the old to it, who was clearly female from its looks.

"I challenge you to a contest in magic, I wish to see if the rumours about your races so called power. If I win you have to renounce your claim on being the strongest and recognise me as the strongest…however if you win you may do whatever I wish as long as it doesn't harm me or my dragon" for a moment I thought she would continue to ignore me before I realized that I couldn't move, I grew more panicked when I felt someone touch my shoulder and whisper in my ear.

"Stupid child" and with that I felt something pierce through my chest and when I looked down, as I regained control of my body, I saw that she had shoved a piece of obsidian through my chest and into my heart. As I felt my life slipped away my last thoughts were on how I would never see my baby sister grow up.

What happened next would haunt me for the rest of my life as just before I lost consciousness I heard the girl whisper again.

"do not think you are getting away so easily from me human, you will be punished properly for your arrogance" and with that pain unlike any other flashed through my body and then I knew nothing.

When I a woke I found myself in a large dimly lit cave, as I fully awoke I felt strange and stiff, as I got up I checked to see if all my belongings were still with me including my three Valyrian steel swords, two short swords and one a long sword, my armour which was a dragon hide suit covered by Valyrian steel, a small mirror and my note book which contained every little idea I have ever had whilst in this world. When I found I still had everything I looked round to find Arya only to find her behind me sleeping, deciding to look around I walked further into the cave until I found a group of beings like the one I had just been…realizing that I should be dead I felt under my armour to find smooth skin but what I found strange was it felt cold to the touch unlike my usually warm temperature. I pulled out my hands I looked at them to see something that shocked me and scared me a little, my hand which had been originally been tanned was now ghostly white. Quickly pulling out my mirror I looked at my face and what I saw made me drop my mirror in shock and horror, my once tanned face was now ghostly white and my eyes were now glowing an ominous violet exactly the same a white walker would have except theirs being blue.

* * *

I don't know I how long I stood there but when I realized what happened to me I fell to knees and cried and cried as I knew what I was now and that I would never be able to see my family ever again.

I was a White Walker and I am now alone in the world.

Whilst I was bawling my eyes out I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and when I looked up I saw that it was one of the children, instantly pure rage replaced my misery and I leaped at her only to be thrown back to the ground. I got back up to try and at least hit one of the bastards that did this to me only to hear something that replaced my rage and leave me with confusion.

"please calm down young one, we did not mean for this to happen but it seems as if one of our number lost herself to the madness that has inflicted her". As I listened to her I got a good look at her and I found myself giving her a once over. She had light grey skin with brown eyes and she was rather womanly for a creature that is around the same size as a middle aged child. Despite that fact I was still angry and wanted answers.

"Can you reverse this?" I asked with steel in my voice only to find out that the answer was no. I eventually calm down enough to start up a conversation with her while keeping an eye on the others in the room in case they tried anything. As we talked I learned that her name was leaf, which confused me as she looked like nothing like the one in the show, and that she along with nearly 500 others were all that remained of their kind and that they were trying to find a new home where they would be safe from the white walkers, which would apparently recognise me as kin, who wanted them dead for cursing them to a cursed life. I was rather tempted to say that they got what they deserved by turning people into abominations like the walkers.

Eventually she asked what I was going to do now that I couldn't go beyond the wall for another 7000 years due to how strong the protections are at the moment, that was another thing that pleased and irritated me as due to me now being a White Walker I was now immortal in the sense that I wouldn't die of old age or anything else except for if I am killed in battle, I pondered for a moment what I would actually do now that I am trapped here with no way back. I eventually said that I would sleep until I am needed or something, I did point out that they could seal themselves away from the world as I am doing until they are needed again or something or such.

"Could you possibly get a message to my Grandfather, Brandon of house Stark? I would think that he is worried sick about me" I asked Leaf as we stood against Arya who was still sleeping. Leaf looked at the floor for a moment in thought before she nodded, I quickly wrote a letter saying what had happened during my time beyond the wall and that I probably wouldn't be seen again, I asked that he send a letter to my Parents saying that I went missing so that they wouldn't know what they're son had become. I also asked that he never tell anyone about me other than the fact that I was his grandson and that I went missing, when I was done I handed the letter to Leaf who tucked into her clothing which looked like a mix between furs and vines. After that was done I asked that I be left alone so that I could prepare the spell in order for me to be put in stasis for 7398 years. I had it set it so that it would wake me every 100 years so that I may check up on things in the world the reason for the specific time was that I was going to save the people of Hardhome from what tragedy that happened…not if I have anything to say about it I thought before completing the spell and saying a final farewell to a world I had grown up in and a family that I loved. With that I closed my eyes and allowed the spell to take hold and the next thing I knew there was blackness.

 **I HAVE REPOSTED THIS CHAPTER AS THERE WAS QUITE A FEW MISTAKES AND I POSTED A CHAPTER HALF DONE. AS FOR MAGIC IN THIS FIC I WAS INTENDING FOR MAGIC TO A MIX OG HARRY POTTER MAGIC AND GAME OF THRONES MAGIC, I WAS INTENDING FOR HARRY POTTERS INFLUENCE TO BE MINIMAL SUCH AS SPELLS THAT HAVE SIMILAR OR THE SAME AFFECT THAT THEY DO IN THE HARRY POTTER MOVIES.**


	2. Chapter 2

I have second chapter up

Take a look

please comment on the story so far


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

As I reawaken I think back on what I have done during my time beyond the wall. I learned from the children magic along with humility, I realized long ago that it was my own fault for what I am due to me being arrogant enough to think that I was more powerful then beings that have existed since man was first born. I awoke to find out that the thirteenth Lord Commander of the Night's Watch has been sworn in, knowing what I did I decided that I would remain awake to see the removal of Harold Stark from his position of Lord Commander.

For a few years I waited patiently for the king in the North and the king beyond the wall to do something before I grew fed up with human stupidity and went to rally some free-folk to march on the wall to remove the Lord Commander from his post due to his acts of barbarism such as sacrificing his men to White Walkers, which I have seen during my time awake, however this had a consequence that I did not anticipate.

Due to my action I had caused the free-folk to start spreading stories about me, how that I was a creature of ice and snow who stood as man's defender from the darkness and that I rode a beast of death and fire. This caused a reaction from the free-folk that I would of never of suspected, the people who do not kneel…kneeled before me when I came to check on them and murmuring quietly "Winter King". My first reaction was oh fuck before I realised that I could use this in the future, I thought that when the long night happened again I would be able to rally the wildling so that we may be able to fight against my brethren.

I was still a little confused to how they found out about what I was as I always wore a black cloak with my armour underneath with a hood over my head, I also had a spell on that would shroud my face in shadows only allowing my glowing violet eyes to be seen. I also didn't know how they found out about Arya but I wasn't going to ask.

As the wildlings marched on the wall I received news from Leaf that the King in the North was also sending an army to deal with the 'Night's King', I had Leaf beyond the wall gathering information on what was happening in the world…and what became of my family. My family had lived a happy life from what I heard, my sister had apparently married a lowborn and started a new house and the name of the house caused me slight worry and amusement…the name of the house was Targaryen.

Another interesting fact I found out was that I was considered something of a legend in Valyria, apparently since I was the first man to tame a dragon I am consider something of a god and that I was called the God-King of Valyria, I wasn't sure how I felt about this but I did have to admit being called the God-King sounded pretty cool. When we, and I mean the wildlings and the Northerners under my unknown guidance, removed the Lord Commander I had some of my men search the Nightfort to find any hints of White Walkers. What they found confused me as instead of a white Walker woman they found a…young White Walker child, many of the men wanted to kill her but I would not let them and instead hid her away until I could deal with her later after I was done dealing with the Northerners King.

The king apparently wanted to confirm if I was what I was but I didn't show up and instead disappeared causing great confusion among the free folk and northerners which eventually turned into stories about me. When I arrived back at the cave where I had been staying along with the remaining children I found the young girl leaning against the entrance with her arms around her legs quietly crying, now I have always had a weakness to young girls crying and walked over to her and knelt before her and placing my right hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch.

After a few moments she stopped crying and looked at my face, I had removed hood in order to not scare her, and she smiled shyly at me. Now that I had the chance to look her over I could see that her skin was the same snow white as mine, her hair was more silver than white compared to mine but what gave her away that she was a White Walker was her glowing blue yes. She seemed to be around three and ten years old and coming into womanhood very well if by her developing breasts and thin hips. Seeing her smile at me I smiled back before I offered her my hand and said in the tongue of the first men,

"Hello there, my name is Daemon Stark Lucifer"

The girl looked at me for a few moments before she whispered to me her name.

"Eternal Snow"

I smiled at the name and asked her to come in to which she replied that the big creature in there scares her, I chuckled quietly before replying that Arya my Dragon wouldn't hurt her. She seemed conflicted for a moment before she got up and slowly walker into the cave where Arya was still sleeping, under the effects of the spell. A not widely known fact about Dragons is that they don't die of old age and that they can live forever as long as they don't get killed or poisoned, which unfortunately most dragons do die due to some cause or other. Snow, as I decided to call her, walked over to Arya before stretching out her hand to stroke the snout of Arya with a small smile, I looked on with a small smile before I remembered why I brought her here.

"Snow…why were you at the night fort?"

When I spoke I could have sworn that I could a pin drop if there were any pins nearby, snow froze for a moment before she spoke but it was a dead dethatched voice that sent shivers up my spine.

"Harold wanted me to be his wife…he found me on one of his rainging's and took me back to the fort, for a time he was kind to me but he eventually became obsessed with me saying that I belonged to him and that I was going to give him strong sons…he didn't care that I wasn't willing when he took me only that for the chance of getting me with child".

I felt like a dick for asking now but the anger I felt at what Harold had done made my blood boil… but he is dead now so I let it go, looking back at Snow I could see tears falling from her face and before I could even think about it I walked over and put my arms around her and gently brought her into my chest where she proceed to cry and scream. Eventually she fell asleep and when she did I lowered us against Arya's stomach and fell asleep with Snow in my arms.

* * *

Time skip 6897 years…

* * *

I was trudging through the snow with a dear on my shoulder towards the cave I had spent my time since coming beyond the wall, not much has happened except for the Andal invasion but I couldn't get involved with that too much. I spent mostly a year or two awake every time I awoke from hibernations experimenting with magic and what I could do with and I have managed to create spells that have the same functions as the ones from Harry Potter since I drew most of my inspiration for magic came from. I still haven't managed to create anything like apparition or portkeys but I have been able to create things such a rune magic, limited transfiguration and some rather viscous dark art spells I heard of such as the cruciatus curse and the blood boiling curse. I had dabbled into the abilities that I had gained from becoming a white walker such as necromancy but I wasn't a fond of using it as I believed that anything that has been dead for more than a day should remain dead.

The spells keeping from going over the wall had finally failed and I was preparing to go some else that isn't a frozen wasteland, don't get me wrong my time in the North has given me an appreciation for the winter wonderland that is the north but I miss feeling grass on my feet or the warmth of the sun on my face without feeling the wintery chill around me. When I arrive back at the cave I hear Snow singing and it brings a small sad smile to my face, even though it has been around 7000 thousand years she still afraid of anyone touching her and only allows me to give her small hugs due to how close we have become. As I walk into the cave I see Snow around the fire pit I had constructed millennia ago for our needs, as I drop the dead deer by the fire pit I look over to Snow as she sings while she sits next to Arya who will awaken sometime soon, Arya hasn't changed that much except for getting a bit bigger which forced me to cut away the rock around with magic so that she may be comfortable.

Snow has changed a lot since I found her as a small child, no longer was she a small frail child she was now a grown woman whose beauty was incredible, her hair had grown until it reached the small of her back, her face had lost all of its baby fat and gave her a sharp looking face, her hips had developed well and her breast had become fuller and were somewhere between a D-cup and an E-cup. To be honest I had grown some attraction to her but knew that she wasn't ready for anything like a relationship after her last one with Harold Stark. That name still causes anger every time I think of the man, and to think that man is related to me through my sweet mother is shameful I think angrily. After setting down the deer I heard an odd rumbling noise and when I turned to the source of it I saw that Arya was waking up, I quickly walked over to my old friend and saw her open her eyes sleepily before she locked her eyes on me I could tell that she was pleased to see me.

With Arya waking up I decided that I would take her up for a ride around the area, after putting on her saddle I went and retrieved my swords. The longsword was around two metres long and had first man runes engraved upon it for decoration, its guard was rather ornate as it was made of weirwood with carved dragonheads on the ends of the guard, the hilt was wrapped in dragon hide giving it a strong grip and lastly its pummel looked like an amethyst had grown out of it with Valyrian steel roots going around it. The two short swords were miniature versions of my longsword except instead of an amethyst on the hilt they had rubies on them. Due to my being a white walker it meant that I was physically superior to human i.e. meaning that I could run faster, jump higher and hit harder, I was so strong in fact that I could wield my longsword one handed, which made me kind of badass…in my humble opinion of course.

I put on my armour, marvelling at the fact that it is still in pristine condition after all this time, I had based my armour on Easterling armour from Lord of the Rings due the fact that it was the only armour I could think of that would stand out, and it looks cool I thought as I rolled my shoulders. The differences where that the armour itself was a silver colour and had First man runes engraved upon the chest, its cloth parts were replaced with black dragon hide and that it had armour around its waists and on its back to give it increased protection. The final additions the armour had was that it had a black cape with my houses emblem on it, a silver dragon on its legs with its wing spread out spewing out fire from its mouth on a black background.

The other feature was the helmet was not an Easterling helmet but instead the Overlord helm from the video game Overlord, gods I miss playing that game I thought nostalgically as I turn the helm over in my hands and putting it on. The difference was that the spikes were shorter and that it had been enchanted to hide my face in shadow leaving only my glowing eyes showing. The armour was probably one of the most well made in existence as I did not think my people had thought of using dragon hide and Valyrian steel for armour, probably due to some stupid excuse such as religion. Dragon hide was not that hard to come by as while I was the first person to ride a dragon I wasn't the first person to kill one, in fact it was common for people to hunt dragons back then for their hide.

After putting on my armour and strapping on my weapons I lead Arya out of the cave, climbed aboard Arya and set off into the evening sky, being able to fly on my oldest friend again was exhilarating and I could believe that I had gone this long without flying, eventually our flying brought us near the wall and seeing it again from the back of a dragon made it seem even more beautiful than it was normally. Suddenly I got the feeling that I was being watched and looking around I soon spotted something I hadn't seen in nearly seven thousand years, a white walker. The strange thing was that it wasn't looking at me hatefully as I would assume it would but rather it was looking at me curiously almost as if it couldn't believe what it was seeing, saying a few words in the old tongue I directed Arya to land near the walker. As we landed the walker fell on its backside, that I smirked at behind my helmet, and looked at us in shock and small amounts of fear and awe.

I slid out of the saddle and landed on the snow covered ground, Arya had gotten pretty big now in fact I think she is probably the biggest dragon alive now. I walked over to the still shocked walker before I came to a stop in front of him looking down at him before extending my hand out to him to help him up, this shocked the walker out of his shock and he excepted the hand and pulled himself up. When he had brushed off the snow clinging to him he stood straighter and introduced himself in the common tongue, I could tell that he wasn't used to speaking the common tongue and instead spoke the old tongue mostly, I could tell due to the fact that he seemed to slip on his words and spoke with a rough voice.

"I Rass, I great you strange man" deciding to take pity on the young man, as his appearance showed he was still young and the way he carried himself showed that he was still rather young, possibly a few hundred years old, I replied in the old tongue which caused Rass's shoulders to relax in relief.

"I am Daemon Stark Lucifer, I great you in the name of the old Gods" Rass looked at me for a moment before responding with suspicion in his voice, probably due to the name Stark in my name I thought

"why is a Stark on this side of the wall, I would have thought you would have stayed in your fancy castles with your warmth and fire" I could clearly hear the anger and jealousy in his voice which gave me pause before responding.

"I have been trapped behind this wall…for the same reason that you can't go over it" as I finished speaking a removed my helmet and showed my face to him, Rass was obviously intrigued at discovering that I was a walker like him due to his eyebrows rising a fraction. For a moment I waited for him to respond and as I was waiting I got a good look at him, he was around 6ft 3 compared to my 6ft 7, built like a sprinter, broad shoulders, pale skinned, glowing blue eyes, and carried himself with a sense of confidence but not enough to make him look arrogant.

"I wasn't expecting for a Stark to be one of us, what with Brandon Stark hating our kind and wanting to destroy us. I still don't understand how a man like Brandon Stark could hate us for being as we are?"

Rass's voice shook me out of my observations and when I went over everything in my head I replied.

"my grandfather hated the ones who attempted to destroy all living life and that he only hated them due to the fact that every time he tried to get them to stop they would ignore him".

My admittance to my Brandon Starks grandchild made Rass's eyes narrow a bit but when I said that my grandfather had tried to stop the fighting he looked at me with a confused expression on his face before he covered it up.

For the next half hour or so we talked about who we were, what we want to do with our lives, our likes and dislikes and our family. Rass was interested in Arya, who was lying down in the snow her body heat keeping her more than warm, and asked many questions about her and dragons in general. I did tell him that I was going to be returning to my family home in Valyria and he seemed very interested in place were snow only occurs naturally in the high mountains near where I'm from. I eventually decided that I had spent enough time talking and decided to head back to the cave where Snow was probably getting worried, I held out my hand to grasp with his and he returned the gesture before asking if he would ever see me again. I nodded but told him that I would probably be gone for maybe a year or two before I returned, before he left however I told him that if he and any others he knew would be interested in leaving the North to start a new life in Valyria all had to do was meet me the Heart tree north-east of the wall on the ninth turn of the moon in two years from now. He looked at me for a moment before nodding his head and leaving.

The next few days were rather busy with me and Snow packing up out small amount of possessions, which was done quickly enough. When the day came for us to leave I put the saddle on Arya, secured our possessions to it and said my goodbyes to leaf and the other children who stayed nearby. With that done I climbed aboard with Snow climbing up behind me and wrapping her slender arms around me, when she gave me a small squeeze to show she was ready I warged into Arya and we were soon flying into the sky. I was not a normal Warg due to the fact that the only things I could link my mind with were Dragons, humans and White Walkers. I wasn't really fond of possessing humans due to my beliefs that slavery is wrong and possessing people is a form of slavery, I had only found out I could Warg into the others due to asking Snow if I could try it on her but I could only see and hear through but could not control her. I mostly used Warging to help fly with Arya but I still used command words out of habit.

I got a small amount of amusement from the gasp Snow made when she looked around her and looking down to see how high up we are. I directed Arya towards Dorne and spent the next couple of hours telling Snow about the lands south of the wall, granted I wasn't that well informed but the children still kept me informed of things beyond the wall. It isn't widely known but there are still some Children of the Forrest south of the wall, unfortunately they only remain on the isle of the faces and use the Order of the Green Men to spy on the rest of the world. I wasn't told at first why the Green Men had this spy network and when I pressed Leaf for answers she eventually admitted that they had it to keep an eye on the Andals in case they were ever threatened with extinction due to the actions of the Andals.

I could understand why they spied on the Andals due to how the Andals causing so much chaos ever since they arrived in Westeros, fucking Andals I thought angrily. I wasn't a fan of the Andals due to how they came over to Westeros with their false gods and destroying a culture that had lasted for thousands of years.

When we finally arrived at where Dorne was or would be…I haven't actually heard anything about the Rhoynar showing up so it could mean that I have a while before the events of Game of Thrones begins. The timeline wasn't very accurate or helpful when I looked it up in my youth…man I am I really old enough to say 'in my youth' I thought as I looked behind me to check on Snow to see how she was doing. Surprisingly she was doing alright considering she was born in the north, she had some sweat on her forehead but other than that nothing was different, turning back around I saw that we were nearing Sandship. Sandship was the home of House Martell before the Rhoynar came and conquered Dorne with the Martell's help, as we neared it I could see the Golden Spear on an orange background, as expected our appearance caused the people I could see to start running into the keep, probably to tell whoever is the current Lord Martell a dragon is approaching I thought with some sick amusement before crushing the thought not allowing my darker feelings to overcome me.

I directed Arya to land in front of the keeps gates and as Snow and I slid of the saddle the gates opened revealing a group of heavily armed guards following a young man with Dornish features. The group came to a stop a respectful distance away from us before the young man came forward and greeted us in the common tongue, the common tongue was similar to modern day English but it was also mixed with Old English as well.

"Welcome to Sandship DragonLord, your arrival was not…expected. I am Mors Martell, Lord of this keep. May I be so bold to ask why you are here in Westeros and not in Valyria?"

As he spoke I could tell that he was frightened of our appearance and he had every right to, Dragons usually mean that death is nearby but he managed to keep his fear out of his voice and my respect for him rose by a margin.

"I apologise for my inconvenient arrival Lord Martell, I am Daemon Stark Lucifer and my companion is named Snow" Snow and I had agreed long ago to shorten her name to just Snow due how strange her name is compared to human names. "We were returning from our time in the North, we have been riding for hours and I saw your keep nearby and came here to ask for your permission to stay here for the night. I have nothing on me at the moment to pay you with but I will owe you a debt which I will repay at some point in the future"

The Martell boy looked at me for a few moments before he nodded to himself and said.

"I will allow you to stay at Sandship for as long as you to, all that I ask is that you will leave us in peace when you leave"

I found his terms more than agreeable and when I said so we were led into the main hall of the keep, there we spent the evening feasting with the young Lord and telling him an altered version of my time in the North and how I met Snow, Snow was garnering herself a lot of attention from the men in the hall who were looking at her with lust in their eyes. Snow was rather uncomfortable with his and she kept herself close to me to the point where she was practically clinging to me, the Martell boy could clearly tell that Snow was uncomfortable and sent a warning look at the other men in the hall which made most of them realise to take their eyes of her or risk displeasing me.

After the feast was done me and Snow where showed to our chambers or rather chamber, when we saw that there was only one bed I realised that the young lord probably thought that Snow was my wife or consort. Before I could say anything the servant shut the doors and left, I sighed in annoyance and looked over to Snow who was looking over our things and making sure everything was there. Turning away from her I decided to look around the room, there was a single bed with orange silk sheets and soft looking pillows, there was a bookcase with numerous books upon it, there was a chamber pot towards the back of the room away from the bed along with a bathtub and bowl of water on a small table, there were some comfy chairs scattered about the room, an armour mannequin near the bathtub and the final note worth thing in the room was the chandelier hanging from the ceiling that looked to be made of silver.

After looking around I went to the mannequin and started removing my armour and placing it on the mannequin, when I removed it I looked it over for any signs of wear and tear and discover none, even after all this time the armour is still in its top condition exactly the same as the day I finished creating it. I still find it awe inspiring that the magic embedded in the armour can keep my armour in this condition. After doing that I walked over to the water bowl and used it to wash my face and under my arms, it felt great to wash of the sweat clinging to my pale skin, and when I done that I moved over to bed where I noticed that Snow was preparing to get into bed. This wasn't the first time that me and Snow had slept in the same bed or furs as it had been in the North, when I first met her she wouldn't stay in her furs by herself and constantly crawled into my furs with me and it took years for her to sleep on her own without me there, it had been hard for her at first as she always woke up screaming due to nightmares from Harold and she would calm down when I held her in my arms and strokes circles on her back. Even to this day she prefers sleeping next to me than apart but it was getting harder to keep ignoring indecent thoughts about her when she prepares for bed, now to the normal person it would be easy to ignore these thoughts but those who Warg into a Dragon start to behave more like the creatures themselves…or at least that is what I had observed from what I had been doing after Warging out of Arya. Even now my instincts are roaring at me to take her as my own much as Dragons do but my human mind not to mention my Stark sense of honour would not allow it.

When I noticed that Snow had climb into bed I followed in after her, normally Snow would press her back against my chest and have me wrap my arms around her belly but when I went to do that she instead pushed me onto my back and straddled me. This worried me and aroused me slightly, before I crushed the feeling viciously, Snow was not like this normally as she wasn't afraid of letting anyone touching that wasn't in a friendly way. Before I could I asked what the bloody hell was going on I felt something warm cover my mouth and it took me a few moments before I realised that the warm something were in fact, which had drawn back and had curved into a smile, lips.

My response to that was a choked out "what?" before I looked at her to see that she was looking at me with amusement along with a small smile, deciding to go with the flow I raised my self-up to look her in the eyes while placing my left arm around the small of her back to support her, my action got a small gasp from her which I promptly silenced by covering her mouth with my own. I pulled back to see Snow looking at me happily before she snuggled her head into shoulder, at this point I was confused but happy as I had been attracted to Snow for a long time and it was hard to see her as the small child I found her as long ago. Deciding to find out what caused this I asked her.

"would you like to explain what just happened…not that I don't like it"

Snow looked at me for a few seconds before she said in a soft voice that sent a shiver down my spine.

"why wouldn't I show the man I love affection?"

At the mention of the word Love I froze before relaxing myself, I had never really loved anyone romantically in either of my lives and I had expected for it to only develop after I had married my sister as I was meant to if I wasn't trapped behind the wall. To hear that the girl I had looked after for nearly 8000 years loved me in that way was thrilling and disturbing in a way, I had practically raised the girl and when she was younger thought of her as my own child and it had only changed to attraction when she started to mature as she got older. I was caught between two sides, one was saying go for it while the other was screaming no. I was about to say something when I realized something, I did love this girl and I was too scared to admit it but I wanted to do it the right way before we did anything. I was determined to do it the right way as I had been taught from my mother of this life, ignoring the consequences I said the words I had been wanting to say for a long time.

"I love you too"

 **Please review, feedback would be nice to see**


End file.
